Why The Cubed Root Of Six Is Leprechaun
by thedaringkurtsie
Summary: Pre-Glee culb Finn Hudson. A short one-shot on how Finn Hudson got his power, based of my main fanfic, "McKinley high, a school for the extraordinarly gifted.I advise you read that first, or you wont underatand it. Review if you can! Thank you so so much!


**A/N: So I come back from a walk with the family, and find I have twenty five reviews on my main fanfiction. TWENTY FIVE! I was so happy! So I thought I'd do a special somethink of you guys, as a thank you. I decided to do how Finn got his power, because I was in a funny mood, and thought I could get a few laughs out of some Finn/Brittany interaction. This takes place before Finn joined Glee club, and so Kurt still has a crush on him, and Finn doesn't really know him, hence why he gets his name wrong. Reading my main fanfiction may aid understanding. THANK YOU! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU! :D**

Finn slumped down next to Brittany in his usual maths seat.

It kinda sucked that he got to sit next to Brittany in maths. Sure, she was pretty, and she was a nice enough girl; but she really wasn't the most colourful crayola in the pack, if you got his drift, and maths is one of those subjects when having someone to copy off is practically a necessary requirement.

"Alright Finn Hudson, FOCUS." He muttered, as the teacher began some convoluted (It had been on his Mom's word of the day calendar. It meant "complicated") explanation into the cube root of numbers.

"You talk to yourself too? My cat totally does that all the time. He's kinda crazy though. And between you and me? _I think he smokes._" Brittany said, her eyes widening in seriousness at the end, while she immediately began writing down answers.

Finn stared at Brittany- no way did she understand this quicker than he did? That was seriously worrying. Then he noticed all she written each time was _"leprechaun."_

"Um, Brittany, if you don't mind me asking ... why is the cube root of 6 "leprechaun?"

"Oh, it's obvious. If the square root of 4 is rainbows, then the cube root must be leprechauns, because they like, make rainbows, right? With the pot of gold and stuff?"

Finn stared a Brittany for a while and decided it was probably the best answer he was going to get all day.

"Mr Hudson? Care to explain your theory with the rest of the class, instead of just Miss Pierce?"

Damn. Caught.

Finn swallowed and went a little red "N...no Miss."

"I see. Well in future, I suggest you stay focused, instead of conversing with your class mate." Miss Gregory snapped.

Conversing? Was that like something to do with shoes?

Finn turned around a little in his seat to look at the younger kid in his math class, the one the others on the football team teased. Kirk? He seemed like he'd know a lot about shoes.

"Kirk" was sat at his desk, his pens, pencils, notebook and calculator out and in a neat order, but he wasn't listening. He was staring off dreamily into space, making swirls on his notebook with a pink highlighter pen. If Finn squinted he could just about make out some pink little hearts on the page, with "_Kurt Hummel-Hudson_" written on them in a neat cursive text.

_Whoa .Weird, seriously. _

Finn decided to face front of class again and a make a frustrated last ditch effort to learn _something _at least.

Okay. Focus on the board. Focus, like, really _really_ hard. The board is your opponent. _BE THE BOARD. _

...

Kurt snapped out of his day dream and looked back at Finn. He normally found Finn heart stoppingly gorgeous, no matter what face he was pulling, but right now something was up. Kurt had Finn's concentrating face down to a science, and it usually reminded him of an frustrated toddler, but something was definitely off. This _sort of_ looked like Finn's concentrating face but like, times a million. He could see the veins on his forehead really clearly, and the rest of his face and neck had gone deep red.

A familiar warm feeling began to rise in Kurt's stomach. Someone was using their power for the first time.

Kurt blanched. Was it Finn?

Kurt followed Finn's line of sight to the board. Which seemed to Kurt like it was swelling. Yeah, defiantly swelling. It wasn't something you'd notice straight away, but if you were looking for it, you'd find it.

So what, Finn had the power to make stuff bigger? Kinda sucked. Kurt thought back to all the science lessons he had, and random facts he'd picked up from Artie Abrams, about atoms swelling and multiplying and stuff, and what that could do, other than, like, make the board explode, or something.

_OH HOLY BARBRA, THE BOARD'S GOING TO EXPLODE._

"FINN HUDSON!"

Kurt didn't even know why he'd stood up. He'd just acted on some kind of life preserving instinct that clearly involved embarrassing himself hugely.

It worked though. The entire class, including Finn were now staring at him, expectantly, while the board in front of them gradually shrunk back to an average size. What the hell should he do now? Tap dance? Burst into a RENT number?

"I...er...em, I mean... HERE'S THAT PENCIL YOU ASKED FOR!" Kurt rushed, and flung himself back into his seat, while he fished around for a pencil he didn't mind giving up. _Nice one, Kurt._

He quickly grabbed one and wrote out a quick note on a scrap of paper that he wrapped around the pencil.

"_meet me in Mr Schuster's room at break, hugely important, don't forget, and whatever you do DON'T CONCENTRATE._

_K. Hummel."_

Kurt quickly shuffled over to where Finn was sat and dropped it onto his desk.

"Dude, I never-"

Kurt made a swift "cut-throat" gesture, and gave a pointed look at the note wrapped around the paper, which Finn followed pretty qickly.

"Errr, thanks, man."

Kurt gave a slight nod and sat back down.

"See me after class Mr. Hummel." Miss Gregory frowned, giving him a suspicious look.

_Of course. _Kurt sighed. Somehow, he figured it wasn't going to be a thank you for his valiant life saving efforts.

**A/N: I hope you like it! I actually had a ball writing this. I'm going to try and write more from Finn's perspective, its great fun. Reviews are hugely appreciated! THANK YOU! **


End file.
